


Frozen Goddess

by NicholasFlamelFan



Series: Of Ideas and Collections (The Alchemy Lab) [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad Brother Thor, Evil Odin (Marvel), F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Malnutrition, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, The Void, Thor (Marvel) Being an Idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholasFlamelFan/pseuds/NicholasFlamelFan
Summary: Odin and Thor have lost their mind. Loki was more than sure of it. No, scratch that. He was livid. Those two idiots decided it would be best to try and kill his daughter – and only living child – because she showed signs of having inherited some of his Frost Giant qualities. This story is about Freya, how she meets the Doctor and eventually finds her way back to her father.





	Frozen Goddess

The Doctor was panicking internally when he was escorted back to the lever room with Yvonne Hartman. Why couldn't humans stay away from dangerous things for once? "Get away from the machines," he called out, trying to save at least a few people "Do what they say and don't fight them."

Just as he said that the Cybermen activated their arm guns, shooting the scientists that were holding back the levers. Jackie walked over to the Doctor quickly, coming to a stop next to Yvonne "What are they?" she breathed in fear.

"We are the Cybermen," the Cyberleader answered, turning to the blonde woman "The Ghost Shift will be increased to one hundred percent." He raised his hand to the middle of his chest.

The levers moved up and the computer announced "Online."

"Here come the ghosts," the Doctor swallowed, squinting at the wall in trepidation. Shadowy images appeared and the sound of heavy boot steps echoed through the blank wall at the end of the room.

Jackie shifted nervously "But these Cybermen, what've they got to do with the ghosts?"

"Do you never listen?" the Doctor hissed "A footprint doesn't look like a boot."

The Cyberleader ignored them "Achieving full transfer."

When the silhouettes became clear, the Doctor lowered the hand he had been shielding his eyes with "They're Cybermen. All of the ghosts are Cybermen. Millions of them, right across the world."

"They're invading the whole planet," Yvonne breathed in shock as the Cyberleader turned to walk over to the side.

"It's too late for an invasion," the Doctor murmured "This is a victory." His gaze fell on the display next to him and he froze. That, in turn, caught Yvonne's attention as well.

"Sphere activated. Sphere activated. Sphere activated. Sphere activated," the computer alerted.

The Time Lord shook himself out of his gaze, striding up to the Cyberleader "But I don't understand. The Cybermen don't have the technology to build a Void Ship. That's way beyond you. How did you create that sphere?" the Doctor spoke to the metal man.

"The sphere is not ours," he answered.

The Time Lord wore an expression of shock "What?"

The Cyberleader turned in the Time Lord's direction "The sphere broke down the barriers between worlds. We only followed. Its origin is unknown."

"Then what's inside it?" the Doctor thought aloud.

Jackie leaned over, an expression of fear on her face "Rose is down there."

Before the Doctor could fully concentrate on what the void ship could be, a gasp from the women made his head snap up. The crack had started to close as soon as all the Cybermen were through and at first, it looked completely normal but then… The light pulsed a blueish white before disappearing completely. On the ground, between the rows of Cybermen was a girl – no older than maybe eighteen. The Time Lord blinked at her, taking in the dangerously thin figure along with the almost grey skin. That… was impossible. Or at the very least it should be impossible.

"What happened to her?" Jackie asked, about to take a step closer to the limp bundle.

The Doctor shook his head "She… She must have been pushed out of the void when the Cybermen came through but that's impossible. Nothing can survive the void without a vessel." He glanced at the Cyberleader who didn't even react and carefully pulled the black-haired girl towards him.

"Is she dead?" Yvonne asked, her voice shaking a little. True, the woman could admit that she was a bitch but that didn't mean that she didn't have empathy when it was required. It was just the aliens she didn't care much about. After all, it was their right to experiment on non-humans to find out how to best contain them. This girl though was human or that was what the Leader of Torchwood One assumed.

"No, she still has a pulse," the Doctor shot back absentmindedly. The girl's clothes were… interesting though. Nothing he had seen in quite a while. It reminded him of the Vikings with a touch more leather. She had black leather wrist guards along with a silver metal chest piece that seemed to be made of a special kind of metal. Underneath that she was wearing a long dark green tunic that almost resembled a dress and black leather stocking "Can you hear me?" he called out gently, lightly tapping the girl's cheek.

Freya let out a small whimper when she began waking from what had to be a nightmare. There was so much light… Everything was too bright "Ugh," she pressed out, pressing her eyes closed. It hurt. After being in the nothingness for so long, she had forgotten that the world wasn't black. The daughter of Loki couldn't remember what happened before her fall and she didn't know how long she had been in the void for. The only thing the girl knew was that she was weak and wanted her mother.

"Hey, there," the Doctor whispered, seeing a sliver of green from the girl's eyes before they closed again "I'm the Doctor. Can you understand me?"

"Yeah," Freya breathed. The man was speaking in a dialect that she hadn't heard in a while. Loki had taken her on travels to Midgard before and that was the same language they spoke… Did that mean that she was on Midgard now? "H'rs."

The Doctor reached out his hand before stopping. Maybe touching someone without telling them wasn't the best idea. Especially since she had just fallen out of the void and if it really was the nothingness he thought then she was being severely overwhelmed with all of her senses returning "I'm going to lay my hand over your eyes, alright? Block out the light." When she nodded jerkily, he did what he told her, ignoring the flinch she gave at his touch "Can you tell me your name?"

"F – Freya."


End file.
